Boy with the crackled egg
by JosieStyle
Summary: The story will go straight to Merlin being knocked down and suffering from a fractured skull. Arthur had never seen his manservant go through such a hard recovery. But Merlin being Merlin he will go through it like a boss.


It was a nice day at Camelot. The sun started to hide, the air was brisk and… everything was still wet from the rain that had go on earlier this morning. The special _"day-before-Samhain"_ market started to get empty and people made everything ready for the cold night to come.

There was nothing special going on this evening.

Until a few crates came tumbling down. Merlin caused it while walking backwards with his hand up in defense. Followed by a man growling. He was holding a lump of wood and swung at him with so much anger in his eyes. It was not easy to not get hit with it. Merlin could only escape one swung. There was no time for a little magic.

"I will kill you!" The man yelled.

"No! Y- you have the wro-," And that was it. More the young warlock could not say. The man in front of him wasn't having it. Such anger flooded within the painful blow. As soon as the lump of wood collided with the warlocks' left temple; it was done for.

Merlin's long and frail form fell down like a wet towel and unceremoniously face planted in the mud. Only just missing the worn boots from the angry man.

The man smirked after spitting on the servant.

"I have you now, thief." There was a pause. Some bystanders gasped in awe and made sure to not come near the scene as the man still had an aura of bad energy around him. Some women even run away.

The man hadn't noticed the heavy footsteps coming towards him. The armor clang with every step of the fast movements.

"Hey, stop." A voice spoke. Making the man come to his senses and blinked away from his victim.

Arthur ran up close and noticed his manservant already in trouble.

"Leave that man alone!" Arthur burst out, now walking in a slower pace towards the man.

Now, the scumbag finally noticing who this man was, and lowered his lump of wood in an instant.

"Sire, my apologies! But this young man was stealing my firewood."

Arthur frowned.

"What are you telling me? This man?" Arthur pointed at the bundle of ratty clothes lying flat on his stomach covered in dirt. "Believe it or not. This…. Man… is my Manservant." The older man gulped and lost the grip of his weapon.

"Sorry, sire. I did not know. I-I thought It was a thief." This surprised Arthur.

"Do explain yourself. Did you see him take the firewood?" The man just stood there. Not knowing what to do around the young prince.

"Not exactly, to be fair, sire. I have handled to my assumptions. He was wandering around my belongings just after a long day of working at the market in the cold. He was… acting all suspicious, sire. I-I just assumed he was going for the wood I gathered. It took me weeks to gather it all by myself with a busted up hand, you see." The man showed the prince his poorly healed broken hand. Arthur's face softened out.

"To be honest this isn't the first time I had to protect my stuff. Our properties keeps disappearing in the wrong hands there are thieves everywhere."

Arthur knelled besides the frail fool. Motionless and unconscious to the world. Rolling Merlin on his side, Arthur revealed the bloody smutch right under his hairline on the left side of his face, covered in mud and leaves. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating. So he was still alive.

The man with the broken hand followed him and looked over the boy.

"I-I was just so angry, sire. I-I couldn't think. Is he even still alive?" Now feeling very guilty he wanted to help the prince.

"It's all forgiven. Thieves are among us with the harsh winter coming. You did what you needed to do for you and your family." The man nodded.

"I have two daughters and a wife who is with child. We don't have much indeed, sire." Even though Arthur felt concerned about his friend he felt sorry for the poor man.

"Go back to your family. Make sure you have enough firewood to keep you warm. There is a cold winter coming. What you did was brave, all things considered. And I do apologize for my servant's behavior, whatever he did to make you think he was a thief. I am well aware of my servant being a little…" Arthur tried to find the right word.

"Strange, sire?" the man helped, slightly relieved of the outcome from his acting.

"Yes. Sure." Arthur gave the man a smirk. The man grinned and nodded before he left the scene.

Now that this was out of the way Arthur tried to shake Merlin awake. But nothing happened. For a moment Arthur stared at the piece of wood that was used to knock him out. He could see the bloody smutch on the edges.

Merlin was lying still, his face frozen in a weird grimace, covered in dirt and blood. There was no way he would snap back to the world any time soon. Also, laying like this on the cold wet floor wouldn't do him some good, either. Arthur heaved a sigh while feeling the servants' cold hands. It seemed obvious Merlin needed to be back to Gaius as soon as possible.

"Merlin, what on earth were you doing out here? I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you get yourself into trouble like that." He slapped the younger man's cheeks. But still nothing happened.

_He is okay. He can handle a little slap on the head. It's not like this is the first time he got knocked out cold … _Arthur thought.

"Cut it out, Merlin. Lazy arse. We were supposed to go hunting, with the knights this evening. You just had to go help fetch the horses with the new servant. Remember?" Arthur's grin faded when he realized his friend could be in real danger. Sure that man got him good. It was not a friendly slap in the head. And Merlin was bleeding quite a bit, now. He could already see the bruise forming. And by now he even started shivering uncontrollably. He needs to go home.

"This is no use." Without thinking he grabbed his friend's arms and hung him over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to Gaius."

As predicted, Merlin didn't weigh much. Arthur had only trouble with the long legs dangling around in front of his pace, however. As soon as he managed to get close to the palace he sought out a guard nearby to inform Gaius about the little accident Merlin had been in.

There was no need for Arthur to be around when the guard promised to get him back to Gaius quarters right away. But he couldn't leave his friend alone. Even though he knew he had to inform the knights he wasn't joining the hunt with them. Instead he told another guard to give Leon his news about him staying behind.

"What on earth happened this time?" Gaius exclaimed when seeing the guard carrying the boy inside. "Put him in this bed, close to the fire," he ordered the guard before waiting for the prince to say something. His eyes were wide and full of worry. Yet, he stayed as calm as possible.

"A man knocked him out with a lump of wood. He's not waking up." The guard left and Gaius started to examine his ward. Arthur just stood there, arms folded and not knowing what to do.

Merlin shivered uncontrollably under Gaius hands. But other than that, the boy was not responding to his touch. The old man looked the wound over with a frown.

"How is he?" Arthur dared to ask but he could feel the sour air almost making him feel that it was _HIS_ fault Merlin got hurt.

"It is hard for me to tell if his skull is cracked open like an egg or not with all that mud and blood covering up the wound. We need to clean it. Before it gets infected too. Be a good help and fetch me that bowl of water and a cloth." Arthur did what he was told because between these walls Gaius was the man in charge. While Gaius started to clean the wound Arthur grabbed the old man a chair. With the task Gaius was working on Merlin started to puff out short amounts of air. It had to hurt.

Meanwhile he still bled from the wound. Making the servant look more pale and sick. Arthur had to swallow a big lump in concern.

"He can't be that bad, Gaius. Because I need him tomorrow at the feast." For a moment the old man pointed his stern eyes at the prince, like he said something really stupid.

"I don't think the boy is even able to stand on both his feet by morning. I've seen many head injuries over the years this certainly looks like one of the bad concussions. Meaning that the boy would be lucky to even remember his own name." That took the breath away from the prince and felt himself turning pale.

"Really?"

The startled face of the prince made Gaius glance turn softer.

"We don't know for certain until he wakes up on his own. But I am afraid you will have to get yourself another servant for the feast."

Suddenly feeling his presence might be too much within these quarters, Arthur nodded his understanding as he slowly retreated towards the door.

"I-I will leave you to it, Gaius. Please tell me if there is any change."

Gaius watched the broken prince walk out the door. It was never his intention to hurt the young prince. He was just very concerned for his ward.

…

Later during the night Merlin started to make funny squeaky noises with his nose and Gaius startled awake from his sitting position next to the bed.

"Merlin?"

Then, after a long time since the young warlock fell to the ground, there was some movement in the legs. Merlin started to shift a bit from under the layers of blankets. But he did not look comfortable in the slightest. Though he did not speak yet, Gaius understood and drawn back one of the blankets to give the boy more room. Then one hand tried to get up to his face but stopped halfway, then lay down resting on his chest.

"Take it easy, Merlin. You have had a bad blow to the head." Gaius appeared calm and soothing. In the reality the old physician was carefully monitoring the boy's movements to get an idea of how he was been effected by the concussion. He seemed slower. Weak and slightly disoriented. With the blue eyes still close Gaius could not know if he was even aware of his surroundings.

"Rest, boy. Don't rush yourself upwards." He tried to get the boy more aware. His hand patted on the young warlocks arm. Meanwhile Merlin licked his chapped lips and tried shifting away from the voice. After a faint moan he passed out again.

The remaining night was quiet on Merlin's behalf. He did not move again until the first of the morning light started to appear. An hesitant knock on the door sounded. Gaius only half aware. Gwen opened the door with a worried look on her face. She had heard the news from Morgana and had to see her friend right away, of course with her mistress permission. Gaius straightened his back upon seeing her.

"How is he? Did he have woken up yet?" She found her friend and covered her mouth in awe. Merlin looked pale and bruised around the bandages that must be covering the gash.

"He tried to. But wasn't responsive. I am afraid he is suffering a bad concussion. There might be some swelling from the inside of his skull, causing him to react slower." Gwen shook her head.

"Then he needs rest. I'll take over his chores." She didn't care how she was going to manage this. As long as Merlin was going to be alright.

"That is very kind of you, I am sure Merlin would be very appreciative."

…

Merlin started to shift under his blankets when Gaius was making breakfast at the kitchen stove. The atmosphere was grim with all of the old man's worries. But when he heard a faint grunt Gaius dropped the wooden spoon back into the soup and hurried to the bed. Merlin was grasping his head, now. Looking so pained Gaius felt like he must soon start the boy on some pain reliever he'd prepared already.

"Merlin? Are you back with us?" Then, finally, two glazy blue eyes blinked open towards the court physician. Pupils not quite how they were supposed to be, but Gaius took anything over the awful sight from last night.

"H-hurts…" the young warlock croaked. For a moment he closed his eyes again, Gaius fearing he would go back to sleep. Then, unannounced, Merlin shot up from his pillow with a gasp.

"Oh no, Arthurs armor needs to be cleaned before the ceremony! Why didn't you wake me!" The wounded boy shot him an panicked look and wanted to get out of the bed. Causing Gaius to step back in surprise.

For a moment it seemed like nothing ever happened and Merlin would fly out of the quarters as usual. But Merlin took only one step towards the door and started to waver dangerously. Gaius only just prevented the boy from keeling over. He placed him back onto the bed, with his heart thumping in his ears. Merlin had turned whiter as a new woven blanket.

"Gaius? What's happening?" the young warlock asked with a thin voice. The court physician did not trust the boy's balance as he never let his shoulders go. Now, looking down at the glazed over eyes Gaius feared that it was going to be quite difficult keeping this boy in bed.

"You are experiencing the aftereffects of a bad concussion. Even now you can't seem to follow a word what I am saying, are you?" Gaius saw the boy's eyes rolling around, constantly seeking the face were the sounds had come from. And it didn't go better until Gaius decided to push the boy back onto the pillow. The bandage had fallen down his hair and it was time to redress the wound.

"Rest. Get off those feet until you can look me in the eyes for longer than a few seconds." He carefully let the boy go, only to reach at the table for some fresh bandages. Merlin was fiddling with the blanket with his eyes fully closed now.

"I am not well, Gaius," Merlin spoke like his normal self as the court physician dressed his wound. Gaius smirked a little as he took place in the chair.

"At least you're talking now. It took you awhile coming around. How is the pain?" Gaius was done and let his hand rest on the boy's shoulder. Merlin didn't have to speak. His brows furrowed in pain.

"I see. I've already made something for that." Carefully he held the boy's head as Merlin started to drink the purple liquid.

"hmm… tastes like blueberries… thanks…" Gaius started to monitor the boy now that he was more relaxed. His motions weren't that slow as before. He talked without a slur. But his balance was completely gone. Though, his memory seems to be intact. Arthur would be pleased that his servant isn't as bad as he feared before. But mentioning the name of his master Gaius would not dare, the poor boy would jump out of bed in a rush and hurt himself even more than he already is.

"How is your stomach? Want some soup?" Gaius asked, remembering his soup on the stove. He would have to rewarm it now.

"Hm…." Merlin murmured sleepily. Probably the medicine that was too strong for him to handle within this state. Gaius took note of that while leaving the bed for the soup. While he was focused on his task to make themselves some warm breakfast, Gaius noticed the rustling sound a bit too late. By the time he looked up, Merlin started to slip out of the bed.

"Oi! What are you doing?" as fast as he could, blaming only himself, Gaius hurried back to his idiotic ward.

"Arthur… he gets angry.. i-if I… am late…" Merlin slurred. He looked calm and content, totally not in distress as he should. While walking straight into the wall. His legs were like waterplants, tripping over pots, books and belongings that Gaius kept on the floor. When Merlin finally noticed he wasn't where he was aiming for he looked up in shock. "Gaius? Where did you put the door?"

Gaius stood there, watching the boy get back to his feet only going nowhere at this point. It was a great relieve when he door swung open, because Gaius couldn't drag him to bed alone.

It was-

"Prince Arthur, came just in time. Your.. servant was on his way." Gaius meant it as some sort of sarcastic joke. Because the boy was in no state to be anywhere else than in his bed.

However, Arthur took it serious and burst out in an relieved chuckle.

"Look at you, Merlin. Already up and about?" Soon he caught the odd glance of the young man, still struggling to understand why he couldn't find his feet yet.

"Why are you on the floor? Looking for something?" Arthur asked, hand resting in his sides. Gaius and the prince shared a look.

"He was looking for the door, sire." Though it would be funny, if Merlin wasn't looking horrible like that. Arthur's heart sank. "Maybe it's for the best if we put him back in bed. Would you help me?" the old physician whispered. Arthur nodded. There was no way he would have the man serve him at the feast walking all drunk with the scary looking eyes like that, anyway. Merlin had taken a heavy blow to the head. He needs rest.

Meanwhile Merlin's eyelids started to flutter. Having moved too much already, the sick feeling started to come. Even forming a word was too much to bare by now and he just kept quiet. As the world kept jolting and wavering around him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he hiccupped from the startle. Only followed by a nasty taste from inside his throat. His cheek fell onto something that felt like metal as he was hauled up from the ground. Everything started to fade until he felt the back of his head landing on a more softer ground.

"He doesn't look any better now."

"No. I assume the boy needs a bucket, sire," Gaius pointed out in a bit more urgent matter. He knew from experience that a concussed patient couldn't keep it down after being upright for too long. Fortunately Merlin was spared the outcome. As soon as the young warlock was lying flat some color returned on his, still very pale, features.

After this event Merlin had no energy left and started to fall unconscious again. There was no point trying to wake him back up for some soup, because he wouldn't keep it down anyway.

Arthur stood there for a while, thinking how to deal with this situation.

"It's a long day, Gaius. My temporary servant is very annoying. I can't believe how much I miss this idiot already." He smirked. It was not meant as an insult. And Gaius knew that.

"I will take good care for him, sire." Arthur nodded and walked towards the door.

"Luckily Gwen is still around. She asked for her assistance but I reclined. Instead I asked her to help you. Assuming you can't do much of delivering herbs and potions while taking care of Merlin. Gaius smiled.

"Thank you."

…

Merlin started to stir, later in the afternoon. The court physician was just about done with another pimple serum for misses Allard, who lives a few houses away from here. This time the boy sounded more alarmed than the last time. Which made the old man worried.

He hurried to the bed and found the string of blood coming from out of the boy's ears. Just as he feared. This only proved there was some swelling within his skull. Merlin grunted in pain as he clutched the edges of his pillow. Time for another pain reliever.

"I feared as much, Merlin. This build up pressure must be hurting you quite a bit. Luckily I have made something for that. Lay still so that I can give it." Merlin tried to listen but his legs never stopped kicking the bedframe of discomfort.

He drank another portion of the purple liquid and gagged at the taste. This wasn't tasting as good, now. After the pain lulled away Merlin could open his eyes, finally letting go of the pillow. He blinked up at the old man as he started swiping away the blood. It seems that only the left ear bled. The bruise near his left side started to get more dark. But the swelling under his eye was going down.

"When a bone breaks it takes a while to rebuild. I fear that the blow cracked your skull on the left side. It needs time to heal as well. I don't want you to get worse by sneaking out of the bed. Can we agree on this?" The boy nodded slowly, already feeling drowsy from the medicine.

"Was Arthur here?" Merlin asked. Gaius felt himself tensing up, because this bond between those two was strong. He feared that little words would cause his ward to get out of the bed like last time. He had made the medicine a bit stronger this time. So that he wouldn't be able to leave the bed.

"Yes he was. And thank God for that, otherwise you would be still on the cold floor."

"He… was already wearing his armor, I felt the metal when he took me from the ground." Merlin blinked up at the old man. His body felt heavy and weak. Gaius however seemed impressed.

"You remembered that? That is very good to hear. That means they maybe cracked your skull but your insides are still intact." Gaius patted the boy's shoulder fondly. Merlin was so weak he couldn't even lift a finger from the mattress. Not that he cared at this point.

"When is Arthur coming back?" he heard himself ask before keeping his mouth shut. He didn't want Gaius to know how much he liked to be around of that fansy prat.

Gaius bit his lip, knowing that he had to be careful about mentioning the Samhain feast this evening.

"He is busy. But I am sure he will be dropping by later. Don't worry." However Merlin seemed okay with the answer as he started to doze off.

"How is your stomach?" the old man then askes. The boy had to eat something, today.

Merlin intended to say something but he felt so tired only an unrecognizable murmur escaped his lips.

Nevermind, the court physician thought. If he ate something within this state he would be choking on it.

…

Gwen came by, before the Samhain feast had started. Just to clean the leach tank and gathering the potions to bring them to the patients near the castle. Merlin had been sleeping a few hours now. With the help of Gaius' pain reliever potion. And Merlin seemed a bit better, according to the sweet servant girl. After she had planted a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, then she left the quarters.

It was so quiet in the quarters that Gaius found the chance to finally start on that delicate potion he was meant to work on for ages. After he'd set up all the books, writings, vials, ingredients and candles, Gaius glanced at the sleeping form near the fireplace. All was well, so he could start focusing.

It started to get dark and the music outside welcomed the people for the Samhain feast in Camelot. Gaius had been swallowed in his work for more than an hour. With little progress on his potion. As the old man glanced over at the bed he soon realized it was empty. He shot up in shock.

"Merlin?"

He had sneaked out without him knowing. Gaius blamed himself for not being more careful. Seeing that the door was left open Gaius cursed under his breath. The boy had left the quarters. How was this even possible with the poor state Merlin was in? He rushed towards the door, only fearing where the boy had been gone to.

The feast.

…

Uther walked among his personal servants and two knights across the hallway towards the big room were the feast was held. There was a pleasant conversation going with one of the trustful knights when Merlin stumbled upon them. One of the knights grabbed his sword alarmingly as if being afraid of some attack. Uther shot a worried look towards the staggering form. Instantly relieved as well as annoyed Uther rolled his eyes at the knight. It was only Merlin, His son's manservant.

Not really concerned about the boy's state Uther eyed the bandages. As well as the non-informal wear. It seemed that the odd boy wasn't able to stand or look directly at him.

"Merlin, you can't be showing up drunk to the feast and looking like that. You know better. Go to your master and apologize." Merlin gagged before tripping over his own foot, all because he wanted to see who was talking towards him. There was something really off about the boy's glance. Even for a foolish drunk servant.

One of Uthers' elder servants gulped.

"Your majesty, the servant shouldn't be here. I heard Merlin had been in an accident. He should be in bed under Gaius' supervision." Uther blinked. Meanwhile the boy tried to get pass them to reach Arthur's chambers in a hurry, using the wall for support.

"Then get him back to Gaius, I don't want him to embarrass my son tonight." The words were meant for the knight on the right. Who nodded and proceed to grab the patient by his arm.

Uther walked away, not wanting to see this, too much nonsense for such a long evening.

…

The knight grabbed the young warlock by the arm, gently. Seeing the state of him, it wasn't needed for forceful behavior.

"Come on, Merlin. Let's go back to Gaius." Merlin looked at the knight with so much sorrow, causing the knight to feel bad for the boy.

But Merlin wasn't ready yet. He needed to see Arthur. With all of his strength he manage to pull free his arm, nearly falling backwards against the wall. "No.. I-I have to go… to…" He then remembers he could stop the knight from interfering his way. And whispers a spell. The knight flew backwards against the other side of the wall, startling the king, knight and the servants.

"What was that? Are we under attack?" Uther asked looking around in concern. Merlin wasn't standing anymore. He had fallen on his knees of total exhaustion. Making himself accidently look innocent of using magic. He didn't even realize how stupid he was with using magic with the king around this close. The king was rushed out of the hallway for protection. Two guards run directly at the fallen knight and the panting servant. "What happened? Did you see someone?" one guard asked Merlin. Merlin shook his head. And that was a mistake. He grunted in pain. Blood was dripping from his left ear and the guard held him up from the floor. Everything started to spin around him and Merlin felt so sick. "I need a moment…sorry Arthur.." Merlin slurred at the guard as he passed out in his arms.

Arthur chose that moment to walk towards the commotion.

"What is going on? Are we under attack?"

"Sire, be careful. Two men got knocked out by some sort of force. I think this one is your manservant," the guard holding the young man in his arms said. The knight slowly got helped back on his feet with no recollection of what had happened.

Looking down at his friend, Arthur gasped in surprise. He got to his knees to examine him.

"What is he doing here?" Merlin was completely limp in the guards arms and they lay him flat on the floor, being careful with his already injured head.

"I believe he was looking for you, sire," the guard stammered in all fairness.

"The castle is clear, sire. There was no attack. Just the wind, maybe. It's happened earlier." The young guard delivering the news from one other guard, said with a foolish shrug knowing it sounded stupid.

Arthur hauled the servant from the ground and nodded his thanks to the guard helping his servant.

"I'll bring him back to Gaius. The old man must have been too busy, missing his patient flee away."

…

On his way to the quarters, Gaius met them in distress. "Sire, I am stunned how he could have escaped me. I even made sure he would stay in bed with the pain reliever." Gaius felt for a pulse and the boy was still alive, of course. But the blood coming from his ear spoke out to him.

"This can't be happening again, today I already confirmed that Merlin's skull is fractured. Swelling is building up, making him bleed out of his ear canal. That must be why he has lost all of his balance. Only rest can help him heal. But it would take a while."

"Then you need some help, guarding him when you can't. I'll see to it." They walked up to the stairs. Gaius held open the door when the prince carried his servant, bridle style, towards the bed.

"I need to be at the feast, Gaius. For father and Morgana. But I will send a guard to be outside if case he is planning to leave again." Gaius nodded his gratitude. Arthur left in an hurry, buried in his own weight of the responsibilities that comes with his name.

The old man looked down at his unconscious ward. He'll better start cleaning the blood.

…

A week had passed and Merlin had been very patient after his stupid mistake. Using magic affront of the king. Sort off. He was extremely lucky for not getting caught. His eyes went back to normal and his appetite started to return slowly. Headaches weren't over but with help from Gaius' potion he will get through the day. There wasn't a guard at the door after Merlin started to came back to his senses. But the balance was still something that bothered him. It got worse while looking down or bending over to reach at something. So Merlin wasn't able to do any heavy chores, yet. But started to bring in the breakfast for Arthur.

That morning he walked in to the sight of the king and Merlin nodded his respect as always.

"Morning my lord." Uther took a good look at him, with a glance he never saw earlier. It made him slightly worried but Uther didn't look mad.

"I see you are returning to your chores, Merlin. Arthur will be pleased to see you on the mend." Merlin saw the smile and he just didn't know how to react. It was kind of odd for Uther to show… feelings… despite from anger.

"Yes, I-I am happy to be back." Merlin nodded polite.

"It never occurred to me how such loyal of a servant you are to your master. You were on your bad moments and still determent to see price Arthur. That pleases me, so I made a good choice choosing you as my son's manservant." Merlin nodded again.

Then the king's smile turned sour.

"If I see you within this state once again, I'll ban you from your duties. You understand? I can't have a staggering fool in my palace taking care of my son needs."

Of course. There it was. The fear.

"It won't happen again, my lord." Merlin bit the inside of his cheeks. The king passed by, surrounded by rotten ego. It took Merlin a few extra steps to go inside Arthurs chambers. He was surprised to see the prince already up and dressed. He looked calm and waited for his breakfast to arrive.

"Oh, sorry. Was I late?" Merlin rushed to the table, nearly tripping over his boots.

"Not at all, Merlin. Wow. Take it easy." Arthur looked frightened when the younger man nearly fell but he managed to not even spill one drop of his drink.

"Here you go," Merlin served his friend and made sure everything was in order. He did let the napkin fall and bended down to grab it. When he got up he stopped in his tracks. "Oh.." He knew he was screwed when the dark spots appeared, clouding his vision and total awareness of his surroundings.

Arthur noticed all color draining from the servants' face. Merlin struggled to find his balance as he wavered dangerously on this feet. It was a bit heartbreaking seeing the man try his best not to linger but it got a bit too ridiculous. Even for Merlin's standards.

By the time Merlin could see through the black spots he saw Arthur in front of him with a sad look in his eyes. "Sit down." The prince pushed him down on a chair that had appeared out of nowhere.

"You are still suffering. Gaius told me about it. But the poor man was afraid that if he didn't let you go back to work you will do something stupid." Arthur didn't let go of his shoulder. And by now the prince could feel the younger man shiver. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. It took him aback. Merlin was crying. He never cries…

"I am sorry. Please don't tell Uther. No one understands why I have to do this." He just bursted out.

It was hard for the prince to react. He had never seen him like this. What should he do?

"S-serving breakfast? Well.. it's the most important meal of the day." It earned a glance from Merlin but he shook his head after quickly wiping his eyes.

"No, serving you, Arthur. I… I can't just stop here because someone busted up my head with a lump of wood." His voice got thin and Arthur finally understood why.

"Wait.. did Uther say something to you?" Merlin sniffed and looked away from the prince. Already feeling ashamed by all of this.

"H-he said that if I wasn't able to do my chores anymore he would ban me." Merlin wanted to stand up, but he still didn't feel well enough. Arthur was touched by the eagerness of his friend of being able to serve him.

"Listen, Merlin." The prince sounded serious, almost as protective like a big brother Merlin never had.

"Gaius already said it would take some time to recover. Look at you. You're walking and talking, being your normal self. This could have been very different. I am pretty sure you will be back to normal within days. But it takes some time." He finally let go of Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin sat there for a minute, hearing Arthur go back to his place and started to enjoy his breakfast. He felt his eyes on him and he just couldn't move. He felt so broken and weak. Defeated.

"If it's helps, Merlin. You can stay here. For a while. Being at work may be improves your spirit. You can fold the laundry the temporary servant brings in." Merlin finally looked up.

Arthur smiled.

"See? No need to be lazy. A fractured brain isn't an excuse to lay down in bed all day." The prince chuckled, secretly pleased he got his friend smile again.

"It's not a fractured brain. A brain doesn't have actual bones."

They both smiled after a long week of sorrow.

…

Days had passed and Merlin slept in his own room during the night. Gaius had seen him pick things up from the floor without any problems and he even did the dishes that means a lot of bending down. His potion for the pain had been untouched for the last ten hours that means the headache started to fade. The boy was doing well. The only thing that was bothering him was looking into bright lights. Lucky for him, the sun had been covered by grey clouds today. If he was done with Arthur's chores Gaius would ask if he was well enough to gather some herbs. They started to come in short.

"Oh Merlin?" Uther stood in the hallway waiting for the boy to pass by. Merlin tensed up.

"My lord?" The King looked him over before answering.

"You look well. Has the injury effected your work lately?" Merlin shook his head carefully.

"No, my lord. Everything seems to be in order."

The King nodded pleased.

"Good. Because it would be a shame to loose such an loyal servant in this castle. That is all."

Taken back by the compliment Merlin nodded his head, waiting for the King to leave. It was amazing.

"Keep that smirk off your face, idiot. You look like a puppy that is been told he did a good job not pooping inside the chambers." Arthur remarked. He was leaning against the doorframe as he overheard the conformation.

"He never does that. Did you say something to him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What, something about you? I don't care about your feelings that much. Now come on. I seem to have a little rat problem today. I want _you_.. to grab it." Arthur walked into his room expecting Merlin to come afoot. But the young warlock had to take in this moment and smiled.

"Let's get to work then..." he whispers to himself. Not wanting to be anywhere else right now.

…

**End**

…

**AN: Did you like it? Please do tell. I love you guys xx**


End file.
